And Nothing Else Matters
by SpiritLullaby
Summary: Oneshot. Following the first battle with Orochi and his minions, the Demon King known as Nobunaga Oda finds time to spend with none other than his beloved courtesan, Kitsuno Ikoma.


"You're reading my thoughts again, My Lord."

Kitsuno's soft, singsong voice broke the silence as she calmly placed another stone onto the Go board as her golden eyes slowly moved up to meet Nobunaga's. A smirk made its way across his lips as he watched his courtesan move her hand back onto her lap. He rested his chin on his right hand as he placed his stone on the opposing side.

It was a quiet afternoon in the Kyusho Temple, a time that seemed rare in the situation that the Demon King of Owari to have during the war between the legends of both Sengoku Japan, and Ancient China against the forces from another world. The battle against the dreaded Orochi and his strategist Da Ji seemed so long ago that it was almost dreamlike. Two years had passed, and Da Ji had once again risen to revive her lord to recreate the world of chaos that many had chosen to forget. Two years had passed, and Oda Nobunaga had begun to enjoy spending time with Ikoma Kitsuno – his courtesan.

"Is that so?" He replied slowly, but with a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched her scan the board once again for an opening. He let out an amused chuckle as Kitsuno's eyes slowly narrowed and her lips pouted; a sign that indicated to him that she knew she was no match. She jolted upright and her face returned to a look of curiosity as she looked back at her lord.

"You're about to use the 'cradle', aren't you My Lord?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh dear, now I _know_ I am in trouble."

As Kitsuno said this, she placed her left hand on her forehead in a mock-melodramatic and her gentle face turned into a look of mock-desperation. Not one to be outgoing in public, Kitsuno presented herself in front of her lord differently than she would to the likes of his retainers. And like his courtesan, Nobunaga was different in her presence than how he was to his wife and retainers. He laughed at his lover's theatrics.

"You have improved, Kitsuno."

"I've had you to teach me."

They exchanged loving glances, as if reminiscing the times they spent in the real Japan. Both were thankful for the twisted world they were now destined to live in. Had it not been for Orochi, Kitsuno would forever be dead at the age of 29, and leaving a very heartbroken Demon King behind. They were happy with what they had now, the ability to share the love they had then and rekindle it once more without the worry of Kitsuno's passing.

Nobunaga reached across the now forgotten Go board as he gently placed his left hand on her face. Smiling, Kitsuno's hands met with his to hold it close to her, her bare hands easily dwarfed by his gloved hand.

"You truly are a rare beauty."

A light shade of pink spread across Kitsuno's face, she quickly retreated her hands and shyly turned her face to her left shoulder. His hand never leaving her face as she moved embarrassedly, her eyes slowly looking towards the garden.

"I-I'm not worthy of such words, Lord Nobu-"

"Nonsense. They are words that describe you perfectly."

"My Lord..."

Standing, Nobunaga gently lifted Kitsuno off her feet, and with little force pulled her against him. Quickly saving herself from falling off her feet, Kitsuno steadied herself as she stared up at him, her hands gingerly resting on his armoured chest. Cupping her face in both of his hands Nobunaga narrowed his eyes briefly, and then relaxed as he held her gaze sternly.

"Never think you are not worthy of praise, Kitsuno."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good."

A knock interrupted their time alone, shattering the atmosphere that the daimyo and his lover had begun to create. An angry Nobunaga turned his gaze towards the door, daring the fool who stood behind the other side as he moved his hands to his sides, clenching them into fists. Kitsuno straightened herself to be more presentable, and turned her gaze towards the door while retaining her motherly, yet slightly saddened side.

"Who is it? I'm busy."

"Forgive me, Lord Nobunaga. It's Hideyoshi, the meeting is soon."

Kitsuno sighed quietly to herself as she watched her lord stare at the door with annoyance, and then relaxed his face as he turned to her. He was about to speak when she gently placed her hands on his face as she smiled lovingly.

"Tonight."

Nodding, Nobunaga turned to leave. As he was at the closed door, he turned to his beloved to give her one last loving glance before opening up the door angrily to berate his subordinate.

All Kitsuno could do was smile.

_Tonight, just you and I... _

_The Demon King and the Merciful Goddess,_

_Together as one,_

_And nothing else matters..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is actually an older fanfic I wrote about a year ago. Kitsuno Ikoma is in fact historical, and was Nobunaga Oda's beloved concubine and bore him 3 three children (2 being heirs and a daughter). It was said that when she had died, he refused to see any woman afterwards and cried the night she passed away. She was one of the few who could keep his temper at bay, as well as brought out another side of him that almost no one saw.

The title and last sentance (in italics) are inspired by Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters". I love the song to bits, and it reminds me of this pairing in some ways. =)

**Disclaimer**: Warriors Orochi and its characters belong to Koei-Tecmo. Written for fun.

Kitsuno Ikoma's concept belongs to me.


End file.
